Spinnerette plates for the manufacture of multilobal, in particular trilobal fibers and filaments are known in the art and have been widely used. Fibers manufactured by such spinnerettes show superior properties in bulk and covering power over fibers having round cross sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,195 discloses a spinnerette plate for the spinning of filaments having multi-lobed transverse cross-sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,002 discloses a multifilament yarn having a non-regular Y-shaped cross section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,830 discloses a spinnerette for producing hollow trilobal cross-section filaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,838 discloses the trilobal and tetralobal filaments exhibiting low glitter and high bulk. The filaments having substantial convex curves.
Disadvantage of the filaments manufactured by spinnerette plates of the prior art are high luster and high sparkles.
Object of the present invention was to provide a spinnerette plate with a simple geometry, which is easy to produce and which allows the manufacture of a fiber which exhibits good bulk, subdued luster, uneven surface, and good soil hiding properties.